


A Change of Heart

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: King Uther finds out something particularly disturbing about his son's dearest manservant. Merlin is confronted by him, only to be stopped amid his rage by a nameless stranger, who leaves as quickly as they entered.





	1. Immediately

Merlin started that morning the same way he always had.  
He woke up early, wiggled out of bed, shrugged on his clothes and joined Gaius for a brief breakfast before waddling to the castle kitchens to retrieve Arthur's own meal.

His spirits were unusually high as he almost skipped through the castle to Arthur's chambers. Placing his master's breakfast on the table with a flourish, he turned to face the Prince "Rise and shine!" He sang brightly, pausing to admire Arthur as he slept. Merlin  
Merlin had always had a strange fascination with Arthur when he slept (probably because it was the only time he wasn't pushing Merlin around).

He watched intently as Arthur's royal back and shoulders rose and fell with each steady breath. Merlin snorted to himself as he saw Arthur's cavernous mouth, dripping saliva over the mattress, his brows furrowed. The young warlock wondered how on earth Arthur managed to look so at peace, yet so incredibly daft.

Merlin smiled fondly to himself, then shook the prince awake.  
"Merrl'n?" He drawled sleepily, wiping the dribble from his mouth like a young toddler.  
"Training." Merlin smiled devilishly as Arthur rolled his eyes and mashed his face into the pillow, groaning theatrically.

By mid afternoon, after a fruitful and particularly sweaty training session, Merlin was back in Arthur's chambers, keeping his cup filled as he ate lunch. It was then that a knight knocked on the door, peering his head inside.  
It was Sir Leon.  
"What is it, Leon?" Arthur asked, confusion knitting his brows together.  
"The king requests an audience-" Leon began, Arthur started to stir, attempting to stand up. Leon rose his voice slightly,  
"With Merlin." There was a pause, "Alone." He added.

"Why?" Arthur demanded, as if he'd been personally attacked in some way,  
"Your father refuses to confide in any of us, sire. Not even Gaius knows, I asked." Leon admitted, clearly not quite knowing what else to do.

"When does he wish to see him?" Arthur requested, still very much uneasy about the whole situation.

"Immediately." Leon spoke in an exasperated tone.  
There goes Merlin's high spirits, he sighed and turned to leave Arthur's chambers.

Leon walked him all the way to the throne room in complete silence, which worked out in Merlin's favour, because he needed time to consider what King Uther could possibly want with him.

 _Does he need me to run a specific errand? Is he going to tell me to manipulate Arthur in some way? Is he gonna sack me for a newer, more efficient manservant for his son?_  
Thoughts darted around the boy's head, all of them probable, none of them certain.  
_Does he...He can't. I'm so good at hiding it!_  Merlin thought, _Gaius would_ never _tell him and nobody else knew!_  he tried to reason with himself, _He_  can't _know that I'm a sorcerer!_

Leon opened the doors to the throne room and Merlin shuffled awkwardly inside, coming to rest a few metres from the king of Camelot.

"You requested a audience with me, your highness?" Merlin asked, inclining his head slightly out of respect,  
"Yes." Uther answered curtly, his expression blank.  
"Then what, if you'll permit me, is the problem, my lord?" Merlin pressed further, allowing his expression to mold into mild curiosity.  
"You have served Arthur for some time now, he's grown quite fond of you." The king began.  
_That statement could apply to any one of my theories!_ Merlin mentally hissed,  
"You've shown your loyalty to Arthur, myself and my kingdom on more occasions than I can count." The stern man continued. Merlin wondered whether he was just going to stand there complimenting the young man, or get on with it so Merlin could return to his duties.  
"You're a decent servant, you perform your duties well and you always lend a helping hand to Gaius when he needs it." Uther complimented Merlin further, his expression still unchanged.

"My humblest thanks, my lord." Merlin bowed slightly again.

"So why," the king began as he stood from his throne, "would you tell such a gloriously filthy lie to us all." The king accused darkly, his eyes narrowing on Merlin's.

Merlin didn't know what to say, he still didn't know for sure what Uther knew, and he _definitely_ wasn't about to ask him!

The king began to pace back and forth behind his throne, his face stiff and stubborn.

"I-I don't-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, sire." Merlin croaked out, confused and scared, his throat had gone dry.  
"Merlin, what you've done is inexcusable, and a blatant disregard of one of the most important laws in Camelot!" Uther's voice increased in volume as he said that, sending ice shooting up Merlin's spine. He drew a sharp breath.

"You and your kind have plagued this kingdom for years and now I find out that one of them has wormed their way into my household, into the everyday life of my _son_!" Uther spoke of his as though he were vermin, practically spitting out his words in distaste.

That's when Merlin knew for sure.

"It is under my jurisdiction that you are under arrest for the practice of magic and sorcery. You've committed treason," Uther began.  
Merlin sank to his knees, freezing in place, still processing, still questioning.  
_How?_  was the only thing he managed to think before Uther finished his sentence,  
"And because you've betrayed everyone whom you ever claimed to 'serve', I've decided that I shall execute you," he drew his sword, "myself!" He yelled, bringing the sword down with a rage-filled yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda felt like it'd be cool to give Uther a sort of redemption. He is merely a broken man who let his grief fester into hatred. I feel like he could've related to Merlin's loss post season 5 soooooo...


	2. And Along Came an Angel

Merlin merely closed his eyes and braced himself, prepared himself, for death.  
He'd always known his gift would get him killed, it was just a little sooner than anticipated. He still had so much to do; help unite Albion, see the ban on magic lifted, grow old, maybe even get married.

But he soon realised that he still had his head & that Uther had fallen silent.  
Opening his eyes, Merlin spotted a figure in a long cloak had somehow knocked the blade from Uther's grip and had two hands firmly grasping each of his shoulders.

Merlin scrambled up and edged closer to get another look.  
The king's eyes were wide, unfocused and his irises glittered gold with magic.  
Merlin remembered thinking it was an ironic sight, before his highness' eyes began darting back and forth, up and down, all around the room.  
It was as if he was looking around a room, panic-stricken and searching for something, or taking it all in.

Suddenly, his eyes stopped moving and he began breathing in raspy, inconsistent breaths.  
He let out a strangled wheeze and froze, not breathing, not blinking for a moment.  
Merlin feared he was dead, when a single tear streaked down his cheek.  
A few seconds passed.

Uther, without warning, suddenly let out an anguished scream. One of immeasurable pain and loss. One of anger and betrayal.

A stream of knights attempted to enter the room, but found that the door had been miraculously locked and bolted.

Uther's scream faded, slowly and painfully, until he began softly sobbing, whimpering to himself.  
He did this for some time before his eyes flew wide open, his jaw dropping.  
Merlin couldn't help but hold his breath in anticipation, W _hat did he see? What is he_  seeing _?_

Then Uther's face turned fond. Eventually growing into a broad smile that was so overflowing with emotion that Merlin's breath caught, he felt a tear slide down his own pale cheek.

The magic slowly faded from his eyes as the mysterious sorcerer released their hold on Uther, not loosening their grip on his shoulders, though. If anything, they tightened the grip.

Uther looked at Merlin almost immediately, a expression on his face that...no, it can't be _awe_. Then something that disturbingly resembled sympathy, then, it simply _couldn't_  be...pride.

A voice echoed through the room, presumably from the sorcerer.   
"Uther Pendragon, you have seen both great and terrible things this day. You may allow them to shape your actions in any way you choose. But you may never discuss what you've seen, with anyone. Not a single soul. Lest my sisters and I harvest yours for ourselves." They finished, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Merlin cried out, desperate to know who had saved his life and why, "What did you show him?" He asked instead deciding that the second question was obvious and that the first was irrelevant,  
"A story." They simply replied,  
"What kind of story?" Merlin was desperate for answers,  
"A love story." They finished, sweeping from the room with the impossible speed that they used to enter it.

"You are excused. Tell no one." The young warlock heard the king's voice ring through the deafening silence left by the mysterious sorcerer who had saved his life.

The guards came flooding in


	3. A Lesson in Benevolence

Of course the first thing Merlin did was tell Gaius.

"I'm afraid I've no idea, Merlin, " he shook his head and shrugged,  
"It could've been anyone, using any spell. Besides, I can't possibly even hope to narrow it down if I don't know what Uther saw." He finished with his signature 'and that's final' tone.  
Merlin sighed deeply and returned to his breakfast.

He was just about to eat the contents of his spoon when he heard shouting from somewhere close to the castle.  
He dropped all his food immediately and ran to wake the Prince.

"Arthur, something's happening in the citadel, near the castle, I heard shouting!" Merlin blurted, panicked, to Arthur as the blond man leapt out of bed and threw on his clothes, attaching his hilt, sword inside to his belt,  
"There's no time for armour, Merlin!"  
Arthur snapped, bursting from his chambers to catch sir Leon and three other knights dragging a young man and an even younger girl to the throne room, where they would presumably meet judgment from Uther for whatever crimes had led them to this situation.

Arthur made quick work of following them, Merlin at his master's heels.  
The knights burst into the throne room, shoving both people to the ground as Arthur entered with Merlin. They got out of the way to observe the judgment, both perplexed.

"What crimes have they committed?" Uther asked in his usual tone; as if he was asking how he should kill the two young people before them in the most brutal way possible.  
"Sorcery." Leon barked,  
"Elaborate." Uther replied, much to Leon's disbelief.  
"Uuuuhhm..." was the knights only response before the young girl answered,  
"We were regrowing and healing the trees! They were recently hit by a forest fire! They needed our help! Please, we meant no harm!" She pleaded, her voice unwavering,  
"Annabelle, hold your tongue!" The young man hissed, attempting to hush the girl.

They began to bicker as Leon and the other knights whispered menacingly to one another.

Uther cleared his throat. The room fell silent.

"Leon, can you confirm this?" Uther requested calmly, his features patient. It didn't suit him at all.  
"Well, your majesty, they were...near the uuuhh...trees." Leon stuttered,  
"And I suppose I saw the burned parts....maybe...regrowing...But they still committed a crime against Camelot!" He burst out.

Uther inhaled, "Then I suppose we have some laws to change." Every person in the room fell deathly silent, every jaw dropping unceremoniously and obviously.  
Arthur let out a strangled noise as his father smiled down at the pair, before gesturing to Leon to lead them out.

The two youngsters began to sob, embracing one another and bowing excessively to their king. Leon didn't move,  
"Well?" Uther regarded to Leon.  
The curly-haired man sprung into action, ushering the pair out of the room, still sobbing and hugging each other, laughing in disbelief.

The day Uther overturned the ban on magic, he gave an emotive speech to the whole of Camelot. But not before he made certain the rumours of his plans had reached the very outskirts of the four kingdoms.

"I have grieved for too long!" He said, "I have made my kingdom suffer because of my loss. My pain." The king paused to breathe deeply, "But I won't stand by and pretend I'm doing what is best for you anymore. I cannot undo the things that I've done, the lives I've ruined; but one thing I can guarantee from now on, is that sorcerers can always find solace in my kingdom! For the love of Camelot!" The crowd roared in relief, in joy, in satisfactory merriness. Merlin had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life.

The young warlock hastily wiped a tear from his eye.

Arthur rested a hand on his shoulder, as if to say 'look how happy they are, Merlin.'  
"I suppose this may not be so bad after all." The Prince grunted, Merlin beamed to himself,  
"I suppose not, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter coming ASAP, busy with school at the moment. Promise I haven't forgotten!


	4. She is Risen

Sorcerers traveled from far and wide, thriving within Camelot's borders. The kingdom had never seen such peace before.

Healers were dotted across the lower town, selling remedies. Gaius was glad of the decline in his workload and enjoyed learning of new magical ailments from them.

Some magic users assisted in the forging of Camelot's weapons and armour. Their armies had never been stronger.

Others held shows in the streets, entertaining children, and the people of Camelot.

And others became knights of Camelot due to Uther also altering the law to allow knights of non-noble blood. Some of the new recruits included Gwaine (An old friend of Merlin's), Percival (a tree of a man with a heart of pure gold and stubbornly loyal), Elyan (Gwen's quick-witted, intelligent brother) and Lancelot Du Lac.

Merlin had suggested him, but no sooner than he arrived, he took a shine to Gwen. He quickly discovered his feelings were reciprocated and Arthur claimed he'd never seen her so happy.  
"She's not the only one." Merlin muttered as they walked to Arthur's chambers,  
"Sorry?" Arthur asked  
"I said she might've found the one." Merlin saved (nice),  
"I wish her and Lancelot all the best." He finished.

Just as Merlin was about to speak, a voice echoed through the courtyard.  
They both sprinted to find the source of the disturbance, discovering a figure in a raggedy black cloak dismounting their horse.  
The figure approached them. Arthur shifted slightly, _his battle stance_ , Merlin thought.  
But instead of attacking him, the figure wrapped their arms around Arthur.  
Merlin exhaled.

"Arthur!" She squealed, pulling away and lifting her hood.  
"Morgana!" Arthur choked out before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Morgana immediately requested to see Uther, much to Arthur and Merlin's surprise.  
"I thought she didn't get on with the king?" Merlin asked in a hushed tone to the Prince when Morgana threw her arms around the man in question.  
"So did I..." They both exchanged a suspicious look before continuing in their daily errands.

If Merlin was being honest, he was expecting a little more of a reaction when Morgana told Arthur that she had magic.  
"I stayed with the druids, they taught me how to use my powers to defend the innocent, to heal the weak!" She beamed with every word, and it seemed that Arthur was glad that she was happy.  
Merlin's heart filled with pride.

{«<·>»}

After returning to Arthur's chambers, Merlin prepared his bath.  
_This is strange,_  he thought, _What are the odds that Morgana returns now, of all times? And, more importantly, why is she so friendly with Uther?_ Merlin frowned at this thought, checking the temperature of the water he'd brought up.  
Suddenly, it hit him,  
"It was Morgana!" He wailed, causing Arthur to peer out from the screen he was changing behind,  
"What was Morgana?" He asked,  
"Nothing." Merlin blurted as nonchalantly as he could. Arthur ducked back behind the screen,  
"You say the most perculiar things, Merlin. I do wonder why I put up with you."  
_Destiny_. Merlin smirked before exiting the prince's chambers to retire to his own.


	5. A Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be one REALLY long chapter, but I split it, so now you get two!!

Merlin had now come to the conclusion that Morgana was responsible for 'The Incident'.   
"It makes complete sense, Gaius!" He insisted to the old physician,  
"Morgana wanted to return to Camelot, but she also wanted justice for her people and what Uther did to them! So, she coerces Uther into lifting the ban on magic by casting an enchantment on him!"  
He explained, panting for breath by the time he was done.

"That's all well and good, Merlin, but you're missing an important detail." Gaius responded, calm as he ever was when confronted with Merlin's mad ramblings. The young warlock peered at him quizzically.  
"What did Morgana show him?" Gaius asked before slapping a book on the table,  
"You're lucky there weren't any bottles on that." Merlin spoke, eyeing Gaius with concern ,  
"Can't an old man be dramatic and get a decent response?" He asked,  
"No." Merlin deadpanned,  
"What's the book for then?" He asked innocently. Gaius glared before answering,  
"This book contains spells used by the High Priestesses to manipulate and control common folk. Based on your story, we can narrow it down to," He pulled another from behind him and threw it on top,  
", everything in _this_  book." He dusted his hands together and smiled politely to Merlin.

"We have to study it don't we?" Merlin groaned, eyeing the thick, ancient text.  
"No Merlin," Gaius said, picking up the wretched thing. Merlin's sigh of relief was interrupted by the leather cover hitting his chest.  
", _you_ have to study it." The Court Physician grinned. Merlin gawked at him, Gaius simply patted the book, spun Merlin around and walked him briskly into his room.

"Goodnight, Merlin." He said, peeking through the door before slamming it shut.

_Probably revenge for refusing to clean the leach tank yesterday._ Merlin rolled his eyes and opened the book.

{«<·>»}

Merlin's bedtime reading was interrupted with Arthur barging in to the chambers. How could Merlin tell it was his royal pain in the arse when his own door was closed? Well...  
"M E R L I N!" The Prince's signature wail (reserved specially for his _f_ _avourite_ manservant) almost shook the ground.

Merlin came bursting out of his door,   
"It's the middle of the bleeding night, what on earth could you possibly want at this hour?!" He roared, Arthur's expression twisted into that of a horse when it does the puffy thing through its nose.  
"Looking for my _useless_  manservant, AS USUAL!" He boomed in response,  
"Oh for God's sake! Keep it to a dull roar, could you, children?" Gaius warned, having been woken from his beauty sleep.

They both immediately fell silent. Arthur inhaled, then spoke in what Merlin assumed was meant to be a calm tone, "Did you muck out the stables today?"  
"Yes, why?" Merlin replied, narrowing his eyes at Arthur,   
"Well you forgot to lock the door!" He pointed out, whacking Merlin in the back of the head,   
" _Someone_  has broken into it, and is now hiding." He explained, as if to a small child, hitting Merlin in various places.   
The warlock grabbed his wrist.  
"Then where are they?" He asked firmly, referring to the stable-squatter.  
Arthur's expression faltered, just for a moment, before he schooled his features and yanked himself from Merlin's grip.

"They're still in the stables, I haven't arrested them yet." He replied concisely.  
"Then go get them! Why did you even come here?" Merlin squawked at the blonde. Arthur replied, so quickly that Merlin could've missed it if he wasn't paying attention.  
"Because I need you, now let's go."

It'd always baffled Merlin how Arthur could say statements such as those and somehow make them sound either inferred, or insulting.


	6. A Bump In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

"Have you even entered the stables?" Merlin felt obligated to ask as he and Arthur made their way to the place in question,  
"No." The Prince answered dismissively,  
"Why?"  
"The intruder could be armed."  
"You have a _sword_!"  
As Merlin pointed out that fact, they arrived. Arthur gestured for him to enter the stables first. Merlin looked from the Prince, to the stable door and back again.

"Oh." He said, giving Arthur a forced smile, "I see."

He walked backwards into the stables, if only to glare at Arthur and that shit-eating grin as he did so.  
"There you go. I'm not dead, _Arthur_ , you can come in now. So glad I could _assist_  you."  
Arthur began stepping toward him, that bloody grin still plastered to his face,  
"Oh no wait, who's that criminal brutally attacking? Don't worry, it's just _Merlin_." He prattled on, rather miffed with _His Royal Highness._

"Oh no, it's _fine_ , don't worry abo-" Merlin stopped the minute he spotted Arthur's ghostly complexion, no trace of a grin remaining.  
Terror threatened to suffocate him as he whipped around to see what Arthur was looking at.

A wave of nausea hit Merlin so fast he almost keeled over.  
"Gods..." The words drifted from the young warlock's lips as his eyes fell on two half-dressed bodies, covered in sweat, clinging to one another.

The faces of Gwaine and Percival were tainted with shame, guilt and a kind of blood curdling fear that Merlin knew only too well; both were visibly shaking.

So was Arthur.

The Crown Prince of Camelot, wearing a blank, shocked expression, slowly averted his gaze and walked out of the stables like you would expect a corpse to.

Merlin only regained his wits when Leon and Elyan came in to arrest them. Oh God, those are their friends.

Oh Gods, _Arthur_.

{«<·>»}

Merlin found the Prince on the training field, abusing a practice dummy like it had insulted his family's honour.

Merlin simply stood, like he always did, and waited. He knew Arthur was aware of his presence, but the Prince would only talk to him when he was ready.

Once thoroughly satisfied with his abuse of the dummy, he spun around to meet Merlin's gaze.  
"They've taken the criminals to the dungeons. Their sentence will be decided tomorrow afternoon. So we all may regain the rest we lost tonight." The Prince recited. Merlin noted how Arthur avoided referring to Gwaine and Percival by name or title like the plague, but looked as though if he broke his gaze with Merlin for a second, he may drop dead instantly.

 _He needs help._  Merlin thought, and decided to do something he'd never done before.  
He threw his arms out wide,  
"Merlin, what are you doing..." Arthur enquired dejectedly, shaking his head; a spectre of his usual demeanor around Merlin.

The dark haired man pulled his lips into the most cheerfully sympathetic grin he could muster, being sure to let it reach his eyes where it transformed them into little half-moons,  
"You look like you could use a hug." He chirped.

There was a loud pause.

Arthur flung himself at Merlin so hard he winded his servant. Merlin let out a small chuckle when Arthur quietly apologised.

Merlin wrapped his arms tightly, solidly around the Prince's shoulders. This was what he was meant to do. What he'd always done and would always do.

Merlin would protect Arthur Pendragon from anyone or anything that attempted to hurt him.

Merlin wasn't sure how long they stayed there. All he knew, was that when they returned to inside the castle, the first glow of the morning had breached the horizon.


	7. Fear, Anger and Wild Imaginations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE ANGST. Dear LORD the angst.

Merlin was awoken in the afternoon by Gaius.  
"It's time for the trial, Merlin. You must get Arthur ready."  
Of course _Gaius_  knew about it, there wasn't anything he didn't know about in Camelot.

Merlin dressed quickly and burst through Arthur's doors with the intention to throw open his curtains, yell something like "rise and shine" and dodge whatever the prat threw at him; because there was something about Arthur's playful rage that was so endearing to Merlin.

He tripped over his own feet when he discovered that Arthur was already fully dressed and standing at his window, back turned to his servant.  
"Have you had _any_  sleep?" Merlin asked, sounding much less sarcastic and much more concerned than he cared to admit,  
"No." Arthur replied simply, like that was so _obviously_  something that a normal human does.   
But then again, this is Arthur; and there's nobody Arthur cares about more than his knights.

"We should speak about this."  
Merlin broke their silence,  
"There's nothing to speak about."  
"The trial is in two hours, Arthur."  
Merlin saw the Prince tense all over, the young warlock was suddenly overcome with sympathy. He sighed,  
"I know the situation is...tricky, and I honestly have no idea what to do about it. Percival and Gwaine will probably be executed for Buggery an-"  
"Is this your idea of putting my mind at ease?" Arthur asked, spinning around, revealing the bags under his eyes,  
"What I'm _saying_  is that, no matter the outcome, Percival and Gwaine are a couple of your most loyal knights and, don't you dare deny it now, friends. So the least you can do is go to the trial." Merlin paused to put his hand on Arthur's shoulder,  
"Please." Merlin put everything into that please. He just wanted to get Arthur back. He'd had this look about him for months, even before Uther changed, like he was fighting an internal battle.

And losing.

The Prince puffed out his chest, Merlin smiled. Arthur nodded curtly, patting his servant's hand and swept out of the room, Merlin at his heels.

{«<·>»}

When they both entered the throne room they discovered that Uther and the two knights were already there.  
"Apologies for the delay father, I-"  
Arthur began,  
"No need to explain, son." Uther cut him off, smiling. Arthur's jaw stiffened.   
"Now, will you please tell me why two of Camelot's finest knights are sitting before me?"  
Gwaine and Percival hung their heads in shame.  
Leon took a deep breathe,  
"Buggery, your majesty." Merlin could feel the tension in the air, and it was choking him.

"Is that it?" Uther said, plainly. A look of confusion, disbelief and impatience on his face.

That did it, Arthur snapped.

"Yes, father, that was their crime! Are you going to sentence them!? Or just let them go like every other criminal in Camelot!? Hmm!?" The Prince boomed. Uther opened his mouth to reply, but,  
"Because the last time I checked, Buggery is a sin of the flesh, commonly associated with all of the _lowest of the low_! It enrages me that this happened to my knights, my _friends_! But it's like you always say father, never trust anyone, because friendship is just betrayal waiting to happen!" The last part he bellowed so loud that Leon flinched. 

Arthur had tears in his eyes. He was shaking all over and, despite his rage, was white as a sheet.

Uther didn't reply, he simply regarded his son with a look of immense sadness and sympathy.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Like there's some great truth that you know and that I don't, because I've got news for you, _father_ ; I know a _damn sight more_  about how to run this kingdom than you do, it would seem. But the funny thing is, I learned it all from YOU!!"

Arthur's eyes were wide with a kind of unadulterated fury that Merlin had never seen before.  
His chest swelled with each breath he took, his knuckles were a ghostly white from how hard he had squeezed them into fists.  
But that was nothing compared to the frankly alarming paleness of his face as all his muscles gave out.

Arthur's eyes rolled back into his skull and he all but collapsed into Merlin's arms.  
They were both on the floor and Merlin was clutching Arthur with a death grip that even Kilgarrah wouldn't have been able to break.

The warlock regarded his master with overwhelming terror.  
He darted his gaze up to Uther, whom was also white as a sheet.   
He let out a choked noise.

One that Merlin found instantly familiar; and it chilled him to the bone.

{«<·>»}

Merlin had carried Arthur to his own chambers. Uther dismissed Percival and Gwaine, not charging them.  
But Merlin didn't care, he just wanted Gaius to tell him what the _Hell_  was wrong with his master.

"He's mildly malnourished from presumably skipping meals, he is definitely sleep deprived. He's troubled Merlin, so _very_  troubled."

Merlin bit the insides of his cheeks so hard he had to stop before he began to bleed.

"I have to go. Errand. Important."  
Merlin spoke dryly. Gaius nodded in understanding.

{«<·>»}

The warlock burst into Morgana's chambers,  
"What the Hell have you done!?" He demanded. Morgana regarded him with a baffled and confused expression,  
"What do yo-" she began  
"Uther! I'm talking about what you did to the king! A month ago! Or don't you remember?" He hissed out that last part, jeering at Morgana.  
"Why, what happened to him!?" She looked concerned,

"You! You snuck into the castle when Uther discovered my magic and did... _something_ to him, showed him something! What did you show him!?" Merlin banged his hand into Morgana's desk,  
"You have magic!?" Her eyes flew wide open, scared, curious, _authentic_.

Merlin deflated immediately, it wasn't her, of course it wasn't.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, defeated.  
He left Morgana's chambers without another glance.

{«<·>»}

When the sorcerer returned to his chambers, Arthur was still sleeping.  
Merlin perched next to him.  
He took the prince's hand in his own.  
"Please stop this." He whispered, just between them. Private, just theirs.  
"For me."


	8. Guess Who?

Merlin suddenly found himself in a lake. It was clearly winter but the water was warm. It's waters lapped at the shores of a grassy island, in the centre of which stood a colossal stone tower.  
The structure filled Merlin with a foreboding feeling; there was anger, guilt, loss, oh so much loss.

Suddenly, a figure rose from the water.  
In a white cloak.

"You." Merlin said, not a question, not an accusation, only an observation of what lay before him.

"Me." They confirmed with a kind nod. Merlin still couldn't distinguish whether that voice belonged to a man or a woman, nor the way the sorcerer was built. He had absolutely no way of telling. He wasn't even sure whether they were human.  
So that's what he asked; more or less.

"I speak with familiarity to you, but I haven't the faintest idea who you are." His voice was cloudy,

"I am nobody, and everybody. You do not need to know who, or _what_  I am, Merlin. You don't even want to know those things. So why don't you ask me the real questions, hm?"  
Their voice sailed through the air and the scene around him was no longer winter, but the beginning of summer. A specific day perhaps?  
 _Yes_ , Merlin thought, _there is something special about this day, but what?_

"You will find out in due time, why this setting is important." The sorcerer answered,

"I-I- I mean I didn't- I didn't speak, I-"

"Thought it. You thought it, Merlin. I am inside your dream, inside your mind, you cannot hide anything from me whilst I'm in here." They explained gently, yet briskly. Merlin accepted that he needed to ask whatever he wanted to ask. That that was why the sorcerer was here. A mercy that they had granted Merlin. One that he intended to take advantage of.

"What did you show Uther? Exactly."  
The sorcerer stayed silent for a moment, the water rippling around them both, calm, peaceful.  
"I showed him what he needed to see."   
"And what would that be?" Merlin insisted, surprised at his own determination,  
"I showed him what loss does to a person, how it ruins you, and how it doesn't have to ruin someone else."  
Merlin thought about this answer carefully, eventually accepting that it was the best he was getting.

He then asked his next question,  
"I assume you did what you did with the intention of saving _my_  life as well as Uther's sanity. So, should that be the case, why me?"

"You are Emrys." She replied, too quickly, too dismissively.

"I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon's manservant. I think I know when I'm being dismissed, deceived even." Merlin swears he _felt_  the sorcerer smirk at that remark,

"I'm afraid that is the most detail I can give at this time. But feel free to ask me something else. Anything." They tipped their head up slightly, enough for Merlin to see the sorcerer's mouth. They were wearing a mask.

Merlin sighed in utmost exasperation.  
Then, he found his next question.

"What is happening to the Prince?" Merlin _pleaded_ ,  
"And how can I help him?"  
The sorcerer stated silent for an excruciatingly long few seconds before replying,  
"Arthur _is_ , as you suspected, fighting an internal battle, but I assume that the intention of your question was to find out what he's fighting?"  
The sorcerer lifted their hood, to reveal a mask made of carefully carved wood.  
It was shaped like a human face, with an intricate carving of a Dragon running up the side, breathing fire onto...

"The third eye." The sorcerer finished for him,  
"It is a gift for Seers in distant lands. It is magically bound to their faces, only parting in death." They paused,  
"This is not mine."

Merlin didn't feel scared, he had one purpose for this encounter, and only one.  
"Arthur." He growled, it was an order, an animalistic threat.

The sorcerer inhaled,  
"The foe Arthur faces is a cruel one, a bringer of traps and conflict. Many may never know of such a foe, others choose to ignore it, stifle it, some waste away their lives trying to keep control over it,"  
The sorcerer stopped, staring at Merlin. The third eye boring into him.

"Arthur must surrender to it. Heart soul, body and mind."

{«<·>»}

Merlin awoke drenched in sweat, a comforting and inviting warmth wrapped tightly around him.


	9. Into Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's coming round a bit, I should think.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The Prince had risen from a rather embarrassing faint in his father's throne room when he saw none other than Merlin, who no doubt had been by Arthur's side for hours, asleep at his side. But it was not a peaceful sleep, no, he was sweating, panting, twitching and Arthur physically flinched when the young man let out a horrendous sob.

Arthur had sat, thinking. It was a dilemma: he couldn't stand to see Merlin suffer like that (and he couldn't sleep either), but the alternative might get Merlin put in the stocks.

Arthur had to stop thinking like that, his father had...changed. Camelot was no longer ruled with such an iron fist, but a gentle, protective caress. If Arthur was honest, in his heart of hearts he'd always wished for Camelot to be ruled in such a way.

Though, from his father, it took some getting used to.

Arthur thought of Percival and Gwaine, in the most practical way possible. Arthur knew what to do.

It took some shuffling around (and carrying Merlin like the delicate, fragile and dim princess that he is, at heart), but Arthur eventually managed to arrange the two men just so.

Merlin lay curled up on one side of the small bed and due to what Arthur insists is lack of space, the Prince had the rather large form of his servant's body pressed to his chest, his raven hair just under Arthur's chin. Their legs tangled, Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin, before falling back asleep.

{«<·>»}

Arthur woke up slowly, serenely to birds singing and light pouring into his chambers. Except he wasn't in his chambers, was he?  
Arthur tightened his grip on his manservant.

When Merlin began to stir, all Arthur could do was stay still and slow his breathing to indicate that he was still asleep, which proved to be bloody difficult because his heart had begun to hammer in his chest.

 _It's been doing that a lot lately,_  thought the Prince.

Merlin audibly gasped, which Arthur assumed was his way of indicating that he knew who was holding him in such an...unorthodox way.

"Arthur?" Came a sleep-muddled voice. Arthur compressed thirty minutes of contemplating whether to answer into all of about two seconds.  
"Merlin." He answered, casually, but not do casual that Merlin thought he was comfortable with this.   
_Perfect_ , Arthur thought.

"When did this happen then?" Merlin asked, most likely using Arthur's same tactic. Stupid servant.  
"When you woke me with your pathetic sleep-sobbing." _Good_ , Arthur reassured himself, _a sarcastic remark should take the edge off._

"Royal prat." _Success!_  
"Useless idiot." That came out fonder than Arthur intended. No matter, he'd diffused the situation and would soon get up for afternoon training.

Just over an hour later, _What? Question me, I dare you,_  Arthur got up and made his way to his own chambers.

The noise Merlin had made was reminiscent of the whining of a first-born pup when removed from his mother. Pathetic really, Arthur had no idea why he was still thinking about it.

After dressing himself and having a random squire fasten his armour (badly, bloody dimwit did it wrong), Arthur commenced training with his knights.

Gwaine and Percival were notably on edge. So, after finishing up, Arthur called for them both to stay, thinking of what to say.

"Sire?" Percival had spoken, this startled the Prince somewhat. He decided to just get on with it,  
"I apologise for my behaviour in the throne room yesterday." _Or was it the day before?_ Arthur really needed to get more sleep.  
"No need, your majesty, you were just upholding the values on which you were raised. Values which I was never taught as a child." Gwaine explained,  
"Clearly." Percival teased, Gwaine nudged shoulders with the large man and Arthur felt his stomach flip with what he hoped wasn't jealousy of the pair,  
"Besides," Percival continued, "The king has drastically changed many of Camelot's laws recently."  
"And his whole demeanor has changed as well." Gwaine supplied,  
"Exactly, so it stands to reason that you'd be upset." But Arthur wasn't sure if he even _was_  upset about his father.

"I do feel...distressed, but I do not think my father is causing such a thing. Not anymore." Percival and Gwaine exchanged sympathetic looks, _is there something that everybody's simply not telling me?_

"Perhaps you need to do some soul-searching then." Gwaine put it plainly, with his usual charming grin,  
"I suppose I do." Arthur needn't inform them that he's been doing that for weeks.

Both knights took their leave and Arthur had, with no squire in sight, attempted to undo the clasps of his own armour when he heard a stifled snort from near by.

The snickering continued until Arthur gave up, growling,   
"Merlin, either help me with this uncomfortable armour or leave, because laughing at me is probably good enough reason to put you in the stocks." Merlin came out from behind a large shield, to meet Arthur's scalding gaze with a mischievous smirk.  
"Good morning to you too." The servant chirped as he made his way over to Arthur, immediately working on the clasps it'd his armour.

"Goodness me, who fastened these? Terrible job." Merlin jeered, revelling in Arthur's suffering,  
"Well, if you were _here_  then I wouldn't have to deal with shoddily fastened armour." Arthur barked, Merlin snickered, moving to Arthur's front to remove his shoulder piece.

Merlin stared at it with intense concentration, Arthur found his gaze roaming his manservant's face.

Arthur had always been fascinated with Merlin's complexion. It was somewhat unique. The young man's blue eyes shone, like a tranquil stream cloaked in a thin vale of fog, his cheekbones strongly defined in this light, _are they getting sharper?,_  Arthur asked himself, before his eyes drifted to Merlin's lips.

 _Why,_  Arthur thought, _do I always end up staring at his mouth?_  It was, objectively and theoretically, not a _terrible_  mouth. Merlin's lips were plump and probably soft, tinted with the soft blush of the afternoon heat. Merlin licked his lips in concentration. Arthur ground his teeth and gulped hard.

 _Why am I doing this?,_  Arthur thought, still staring, _and why is he taking so long with this armour?_

"What's taking so long, I may have a free schedule aside from tonight's training, but that doesn't mean you have to dawdle." Arthur demanded, clearing his throat,  
"I was waiting." Merlin replied, the heat of the sun reaching his cheeks,  
"For what?" Arthur scoffed,  
"For you to stop staring at my mouth, my lord." Arthur's breath caught in his throat with a forced scoff,  
"I-I was _not_ -"  
"You were, and you always do. Whenever you get the chance, I try not to dwell on it most of the time."  
Arthur gulped, did he really do it that much?

"I never noticed." the Prince said, Merlin didn't move from where he stood, he only looked up at Arthur, making their close proximity just that bit more noticeable.

They both eyed one another intensely.

Merlin broke first,   
"I must run some errands for Gaius." He announced, rather dejectedly, before turning and leaving Arthur in the middle of the training field.

{«<·>»}

This was _not_ good. Arthur now had to remain alone with his thoughts until evening training. Which he'd also be alone for.

The Prince collapsed onto his pillow and began contemplation.

If he stared at Merlin _that much_ , then maybe he did the other things too, completely unconsciously.  
Like, trying to physically touch him as much as possible without acknowledging his affection (which is why he never hugged Merlin); or giving him those intense stares, desperately trying to find out what his servant was thinking, and whether it had anything to do with himself; or becoming extremely intolerable and impatient and irritable whenever Merlin wasn't around.

So if all that was normal behaviour for him, then what _was_  the nature of his relationship with Merlin?


	10. When the Rain Comes, as Does the Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one this time

On his way to training, Arthur remembered how he had first began to contemplate his relationship with Merlin.

It was raining outside the castle, Arthur was trying to sleep, when something flew in through his window, landing softly at the foot of his bed.

Arthur tried to get out of bed and grab his sword, but he found himself simply not wanting to. This terrified him.

"Who are you?" He'd asked the figure in the white cloak. They were wearing a wooden mask that Arthur couldn't quite make out the details of in the darkness.

"That is unimportant." They replied,  
"I'll have you hanged, sorcerer." Arthur threatened, halfheartedly.  
"I've come to speak with you." The sorcerer continued, ignoring Arthur's threat,  
"Then speak." Arthur demanded,

"What is it that you care about the most?" They asked,  
"Camelot." Arthur answered, _that was an easy one._

"Liar." Was all they said, Arthur was enraged,   
"How _dare_  you! You break into _my_ chambers, using _sorcery_! And then when I cooperate, you call me a _liar_!?" He yelled, still unable to leave his bed, but able to lean forward threateningly,  
"Perhaps if you swallowed your pride for once, you might see more clearly."   
"You DARE-"  
"Consider those closest to you, re-evaluate your bond with them. It may not be all that it seems." The sorcerer paused, but Arthur stayed silent. They nodded, before continuing,  
"You cannot become a great king until you are well and truly honest with yourself, no matter how much it hurts, it cannot last forever."   
That was the last Arthur saw of the sorcerer, before they disappeared out of the window.

The way they did this, Arthur noticed, was by transforming into a dove.


	11. Terms of Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERTHUR TIME!! (Also Merlin petting a cute woodland creature :D)

Merlin did actually run some errands for Gaius, but he would rather be with Arthur.   
Merlin felt strange about what happened at the training grounds, he wanted to talk to Arthur about it, but respected that he might need some space.

They both did.

Merlin had spent his time gathering herbs amongst the forest trees to think, long and hard, about his relationship with Arthur.

He fussed over a particularly affectionate fox while he sat, resting.

Arthur hadn't noticed what _he_  was doing, so, did that mean he didn't notice what Merlin did either?

Merlin realised while he was in Arthur's arms this morning what the sorcerer had meant when they spoke of Arthur's 'internal battle'.  
It had taken Merlin a surprisingly short amount of time to adjust to the Crown Prince of Camelot being in love with his _man_ servant.

It had taken him all day to adjust to the fact that Merlin probably returned these feelings.

The only question that remained, was whether or not Arthur had discovered his feelings yet.

The fox nibbled affectionately at Merlin's fingers, making him giggle slightly. It seemed accepting being in love had made him unreasonably happy.

Merlin clutched the fox protectively against his chest when a figure walked out from behind the nearest tree.

Before Merlin realised what he'd done, he'd made an incantation and a vine wrapped it's way around the stranger's ankles, traveling all the way up to his knees.

"Well that's a new and frankly alarming development." Spoke the voice of Arthur Pendragon. Merlin's eyes widened in horror as he stepped towards the Prince.

"No need to look so terrified, Merlin. The kingdom has allowed magic for ages now." Merlin visibly relaxed, removing Arthur's bonds. But with no proper footing, the sudden removal of the vines made Arthur fall forward, straight on top of Merlin.

Their foreheads collided somewhere on the way down. They both groaned in pain; Arthur because he was a drama queen; Merlin because said drama queen was extremely heavy.

Arthur propped himself up on his hands and looked into Merlin's eyes, "We need to have a talk, I think." Merlin nodded, the fox yelped in pain,  
"Oh no!" Merlin squawked, Arthur leaped off of him and they both fussed over the fox, who looked very pleased with himself.

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked, a gentle look in his eyes that made Merlin's knees turn to jelly,  
"Yes, he's fine." Merlin croaked.

They paused for a short moment. Then they both burst out laughing. An open, genuine laugh which left both of them red in the face and panting like they'd been doing something quite different.

They both decided to lay down in the grass. The fox curled up between them, so both men petted the animal, much to his satisfaction.

Arthur snorted,  
"He looks so pleased with himself."  
Merlin giggled,  
"Yeah, he looks like you whenever you get a laugh at my expense."  
"He does _not_!"  
"He does!"  
"I would _never_ make jokes at your expense!"  
"That is the most obvious lie you've ever told!"  
"No it isn't." Arthur looked at Merlin with that challenging smirk that always got his blood pumping. Merlin gave as good as he got,  
"So what is the most obvious lie you've ever told then?"  
Arthur rolled onto his back,  
"When I said you were ugly and stupid."  
Merlin scoffed at that,  
"What, so you think I'm intelligent and gorgeous?" Arthur rolled back again, a _very_  serious look on his face,

"You're the wisest man I've ever met." Arthur's eyes bore into Merlin's soul. He could feel an intense blush creeping its way up his neck, he cleared his throat,  
"And the prettiest too?" He tried to sound like he was joking, he really did.

The fox had long since moved away from them, now resting at Merlin's feet. Arthur shuffled closer to Merlin, hesitantly resting his hand on the side of Merlin's face.

"You didn't answer my question." Merlin's voice came out hoarse and rough. He could see Arthur's adam's apple bob as the Prince swallowed.

"Yes." Was all Arthur could get out. Merlin wasn't sure if he was going to continue. But it didn't matter anyway, Merlin's lips were already on those of the Crown Prince of Camelot.

And _boy_ did Merlin feel smug about that.


	12. The Sweet Taste of Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanely short chapter but, oh well!

Merlin supposed that the scene they'd created must've been one of two things:  
It was either a beautiful display of the harmony between magic and humanity, or two fully grown men having at each other in the middle of the woods with a fox sitting at their feet, sulking.

The young warlock eventually came to the conclusion that it was both, before running his hands through Arthur's soft locks, putting every truth he had ever withheld from his Prince, every secret, every apology, every 'I love you' into that kiss.

Arthur held onto Merlin like he was the only thing that mattered in life, his best friend's kiss the only thing keeping him alive.

They don't know for how long they stayed there, but when they eventually pulled away from one another, each pulling the other up to his feet, they were surrounded by woodland animals.  
The thing that Arthur seemed to find the most amusing, though, was the crown of butterflies that hovered around Merlin's head.

"I suppose this is your doing? A magical predicament?" He asked, in between snickers,  
"This is _our collective doing_  and, yes, it is probably my magic causing it." Merlin, shook his head. The butterflies took the hint and dispersed, only to perch along his outstretched arms. Merlin sighed, Arthur giggled,  
"Well, I'm not complaining." The Prince snorted,  
"We should get back to the castle. You've probably missed at least two council meetings." Merlin went into servant-mode, brushing Arthur's clothes down alone, before briskly setting off, Arthur in falling in step next to him.

"You know how much I hate those things anyway." The blonde reminded his lover, smiling with open fondness.

Merlin returned the favour by pecking Arthur on the lips.


	13. Seeing is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than 12...

Merlin and Arthur returned on horseback. Although it proved a challenge, considering there was only one horse between them,

"I'll ride, you can sit behind."  
"But it's _my_  horse, Arthur!"  
"Yes, and I'm the Crown Prince."  
"You can't use that excuse for everything!"  
"I can so!"  
"Not sounding like a toddler, you can't." Merlin raised his eyebrows with a smirk,  
" _Don'tsoundlikeatodder_..." Arthur muttered, whilst visible pouting and crossing his arms aggressively.  
Merlin smiled in amusement and they locked eyes, affection and fondness obvious and open in their expressions for what seemed like the first time.

Merlin ended up seated grumpily behind his Prince, arms wrapped around his waist, Arthur looked strikingly similar to the fox in his smugness.

"Well, I suppose you owe Gwaine and Percival an apology." Merlin muttered into Arthur's neck, his warm breath giving the man goosebumps.  
"Even more so than before, considering...well..."  
"Us." Merlin finished, snuggling closer to the prince's back (if that was even possible),  
"Yes," He paused, "though I have already apologised."  
"Apologise better." Was Merlin's simple response,   
"Were you always this insolent or have my lips given you a newfound confidence to give me cheek." Arthur rolled his eyes,  
"Always this insolent, _my lord_." Merlin punctuated his comment with a chaste kiss to the back of Arthur's neck.

He almost fell off the horse, which was...humiliating.

"You should find it rather concerning that I have this effect on you, not even factoring _in_  my magic." Merlin teased, once he'd finished laughing at his Prince,  
"I do." Arthur pointed out, Merlin just laughed more.

{«<·>»}

They arrived at the citadel sooner than anticipated, Merlin already having dismounted the horse before entering the lower town.

Before Arthur even had the opportunity to step off of his horse, Leon and Elyan approached the pair.

"Good afternoon, your majesty."   
"Yes, good afternoon." They both greeted Arthur individually,  
"Morning Elyan, Leon. What troubles you?" Arthur asked with a friendly smile,  
"The king wishes to see you at the earliest convenience, sire." Elyan announced with a slight smirk. Leon stepped on his toe.  
"Ow! Rude!"  
"Easy Leon!" Arthur chuckled, Leon flushed. Arthur checked behind him to see if Merlin was as amused as him, but found he'd already taken the horses (and himself) to the stables. The Prince sighed and turned to face his knights,

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how are you two getting on after the incident with Gwaine and Percival?" Arthur asked, sympathy lacing his tones,  
"Oh, we already knew." Elyan shrugged, Arthur's jaw dropped in a most undignified manner,  
"Yes, in fact I organised several of their secret rendezvous." Leon added, smiling politely to the Prince.

Arthur snapped his mouth shut and swallowed,  
"Well, remind them again how sorry I am for my actions at their trial." Leon and Elyan both opened their mouths to speak, turning to share a look. Elyan nodded to Leon,  
"They are aware of your regret, sire, and have already humbly accepted your apology...Sire." Leon added that last bit to the end.

 _He always addresses me in excess like that when he's hiding something..._  Arthur thought to himself.

"Well!" Arthur exclaimed, clapping his hands together and startling both knights, "I suppose I had better see what my father wants _this_  time." He finished, patting both knights on the shoulder as he passed between them and into the castle.

{«<·>»}

Gwaine, Percival and Uther stood in the throne room when Arthur arrived. He looked skeptically between the three. They didn't wait for him to finish his thought,

"What were you doing in the forest this morning, sire?" Percival asked politely,  
"Well, I was testing a new route for patrol, why?" He answered with his practiced alibi, which he'd used to get out of Camelot in the first place,

"Guess again." Gwaine spoke in his mocking tone, bearing his teeth with the grin he flashed. Arthur saw Percival pull someone out from behind his father's throne.

"Merlin!?" He exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed, "What is this?!" He asked in confusion,  
"A chat," Gwaine chimed,  
"A natter," Percival followed,  
"An enquiry." Uther finished, all three flashing bright smiles. Arthur just stood there, gobsmacked and muddled.  
"Gwaine, tell them." The king requested as Percival led Merlin to Arthur's side.

Arthur's expression asked what the hell was going on, Merlin looked at the floor. The Prince moved his gaze to Gwaine,   
"Oh we've already spoken to him."  
He waved his hand dismissively before continuing,  
"Anyway, Percy and I decided to go on a morning outing to the forest surrounding the citadel for some..." he waved his hands, searching for the right word,  
"...poetry lessons." He snapped his fingers, pointing to Arthur,  
"But no sooner do we arrive at our usual spot-" Percival put in,  
"Do we discover that the area is quite occupied-" Gwaine winked,  
"By none other than our own Crown Prince and his personal manservant." Percival put in again, smiling slightly, some sass (without a doubt having been attained from Gwaine) appearing in his tone,  
"Yes, and we felt obligated to inform our king." Gwaine shrugged. Arthur felt his stomach twist.

It was one thing to allow two of his son's male knights to be in a relationship, but allowing the king's son _himself_  a similar luxury was an entirely different scenario altogether.

"So they did." Uther stated gesturing to both knights.

An infinite silence stretched over that throne room, the eyes of Gwaine, Percival and his father, the king of Camelot himself, all boring into Arthur.

Suddenly, a sound.

A single clap broke the silence. From Gwaine. He continued clapping, Percival joining in enthusiastically, both knights beaming from ear to ear.

Finally, Uther Pendragon mirrored their expressions and added to the applause. Arthur couldn't help the grin that consumed his own complexion.

He reached for Merlin's hand and took it in his own. Merlin squeezed it affectionately.

"I thought you wouldn't approve?" The Prince inquired of his father,  
"I gave my approval some time ago. I believe it was in the armoury, was it not, Merlin?" He asked the young warlock,  
"If it is the event I believe it to be then, yes, your majesty." Merlin answered obediently. Uther raised his eyebrows to Arthur as if to say, 'well, there you are then'.

Every face in the room stretched into a grin. The king cleared throat as the two men turned to leave,  
"Will you be referring to Merlin as your royal consort from now on, then?" Merlin flushed a deep crimson, squeezing Arthur's hand with a death grip. The Prince swung around,  
"Yes, father." He chirped, before scooping Merlin up into his arms 'like a dainty princess' and strolling out of the room to the sound of Gwaine, Percival and even his own _father's_  howling laughter.

"I hate you." Merlin whispered to his Prince as they headed to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur responded with a kiss.

"I hate you too."


	14. The Bells are A-Ringin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah!!!! I'm so happy with this whole fic, also I couldn't resist a little Gwen/Morgana...Enjoy!

"Just let them do their job, Merlin!"  
Arthur pleaded as the servants, yet again, attempted to dress the warlock.  
"But I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself!" The man whined, batting his hands at the poor servants. Arthur sauntered over to Merlin. Grabbing the sides of his face, he pressed his lips to the man's forehead,  
"If the way you usually dress is any indication, I very much doubt that." He purred before pulling away and sitting at the table in his - _and Merlin's_ , he thought with a smile - chambers.

The blonde giggled at Merlin's dejected muttering, finally letting the servants dress him.

{«<·>»}

When they eventually finished, Arthur couldn't help but let his eyes wander all over his consort. Trying to get to grips with how one person could be _so beautiful_.

"I look ridiculous..." Merlin sighed. Arthur shot out of his seat, gliding over to meet the man, capturing his lips with his own.

God, Arthur was smitten. He wasn't even supposed to be in the same _room_  as Merlin until the ceremony began; but how he had pleaded and begged the guards to let him in, how undignified.  
But it was all worth it to be able to feel Merlin's presence. Their lips fitting together like a lock and key, every movement filled with passion and fondness for the other.

Arthur reluctantly pulled away,  
"Merlin."  
"Yes, Arthur?"  
"Shut up."

{«<·>»}

Merlin entered the hall to meet every person who had ever cared for him. His mother, Hunith, and Gaius both smiled encouragingly before nodding Merlin's gaze towards the front of the hall.

Merlin's eyes fell onto his soon-to-be husband, dressed in ceremonial chainmail and brilliantly red cape. Arthur's crown shimmering in the afternoon sun. But by far the most beautiful, was the smile that his features had melted into.  
Merlin urged his mind to remember this moment until death as he stepped closer and closer to Arthur, finally coming to rest in front of him.

Both men clasped hands as Geoffrey began the ceremony.  
It was all a blur for Merlin as they said their practiced vows and, before he knew it, Merlin was Grand Duke of all Camelot and Court ~~Sorcerer~~ Warlock.

{«<·>»}

The post-marital feast was in order, and Uther had invited nearly the whole kingdom. But what both men would remember most, was his enchanting speech.

"Welcome to all of tonight's guests; friends," he gestured to the people of Ealdor and numerous druids who has attended the event in Merlin's honour, "family," he gestured to Morgana, Merlin's mother and to the skies, for Ygraine, "and friends whom we've known so long and whom have been so loyal, that they _are_  family." Uther toasted to the knights, Gaius, the servants (much to their delight) and finally, very subtly, to a stranger in a white hooded cloak.

"Today is not just special to my sons, nor this kingdom, but to every outcast who has ever found sanctuary and acceptance within these welcoming walls!" A cheer resonated through the hall,  
"I know I've not always been there for my son," he rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "but I'd like to think that I'm a new man now, a _changed_  man. A better man.  
I've seen things, beautiful things..." He trailed off for a moment,  
"It...changes you. For the better." He finished, roaring applause filling Merlin's ears.  
Arthur squeezed his hand lovingly.

{«<·>»}

Merlin was busy doing quaint spells for the amusement of children and adults alike, making butterflies appear and refilling wine glasses without a jug, Arthur watching intently when the sorcerer approached them,  
"Oh, it's you." Merlin heard, shocked to discover that the voice was not his,  
"You know this person!?" Merlin squawked as quietly as possible,  
"Yes, she flew in through my window one night, talked to me."  
Merlin was stunned silent, almost,  
"What did you show Uther?" He demanded, his face taut. The sorcerer sighed,  
"The day I rescued to from the tyrant's wrath, I showed him you. Both of you." Merlin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted,  
"What may have happened had I not stepped in the way I did. I showed him your pain and sorrow; and your eventual happiness which comes far too late for my liking."

"But-" Merlin began, but the nameless sorcerer had already transformed into a _dove_  and vanished out the window.

{«<·>»}

The happy couple danced together later in the evening, Merlin pressed tightly to Arthur's firm chest, breathing in his intoxicating aroma. They both swayed rhythmically to a beautiful song by the bard and Arthur gently pressed a kiss to Merlin's raven hair.  
_Yes,_  Merlin thought, _this is what heaven is like..._

Suddenly, the clatter of cutlery and trays hitting the ground startled them both, heads whipping around to locate the source of the noise.

Next to a pile of abandoned dishes, Gwen was leaning against the table, another's hands possessively placed either side of her, that same person's lips attacking Gwen's (but she was giving as good as she got, it would seem). Rather vulgar sounds emanated from Gwen and Morgana and the newly weds' jaws dropped.

They shared a gawking look before bursting into fits of warm, genuine laughter. Then they both kissed each other with a level of enthusiasm equaling Morgana and Gwen's.

Then Arthur swept his husband from the hall and towards his chambers.  
_That's right,_  Merlin thought, _time to consummate the marriage.~_

 


End file.
